KimikoRaimudo
by LadyPirate13
Summary: one Shot, RaiKim SongFic Review Please!


**Summery: Raikim song fic…… "Can You Feel The Love To Night" It comes from both the movie and the Broadway Show. ENJOY!!**

Author's Note 

Me The Author: Howdy ya'll, hope you like the song fic!

Raimundo: What…you..mean.. I'M SINGING!!!!!!!!

Me The Author: Yeah!(starts laughing)

Rai: NO WAY DUED!!!(crosses arms)

Kimiko: PLEASE RAIMUNDO!!(puppy dog pout)

Rai: Fine, FINE. Just DON'T DO THAT.

Kimi: Thanks Rai.(kisses cheek)

Rai:……..

Me The Author: Ok you love birds, but before you read, I do NOT own Xaiolin Showdown, or The Lion King, I kind of change it a little to fit the show. It takes place after Rai goes to the DARK side and comes back,

Now here is what every one is playing:

**Kimiko: Nala**

**Raimundo: Simba**

**Clay: Timon**

**Omie: Pompa**

**Master Fung: Master Fung**

**Wuha/Chase Young/Jack Spicer: Animal Chorus **

**Dojo: Dojo**

Me The Author: Ok, is everyone ready?

Rai: Hay, I can't sing!!

Me The Author: NOW you can!(snaps fingers)

Rai: LalalalalalalalalalalaLALALALALALA!!!!!!!!

Kimi: OHHHHH…. THAT WAS AWSOME!!!!

Me The Author: What I sajest is to listen to the song wail you read it and now PLACES EVERYONE, the show is starting. And I don,'t anything.(snaps fingers)

'**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?'**

Omie and Clay watch as Raimundo and Kimiko walk away talking.

"Man this stinks!" Clay said to Omie.

"Oh sorry" He said, ashamed

"NOT YOU…Them!" Clay said pointing to Rai and Kimi.

Omie look confused.

"Him her…..ALONE." Clay tried to explain. Omie still didn't understand.

**Clay: I can see what's happing**

**Omie: What?**

**Clay: And they don't have a clue.**

**Omie: Who?**

**Clay: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line our Trio down to Two.**

**Omie: Ohh.**

**Clay: The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, **

**And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster in the air. **

**Wuha: Can you feel the love tonight?**

**Chase Young: From witch the evening brings.**

**Jake Spicer: The world for once in perfect harmony.**

**Wuha/Chase/jack: With all its living things.**

**Rai: So many things to tell her, but how to make her see.**

**To talk about my past impossible, she'll turn away from me.**

**Kimi: He's holding back he's hiding, but what I can't decide.**

**Why wont he be the man I know he is, the man I see inside.**

**Kimi/Rai: Can you feel the love tonight?**

**From witch the evening brings.**

**Kimi/Rai: The world for once in perfect harmony,**

**With all its living things.**

Rai and Kimi are walking by the pond, when he stops her to say something, but decides against it, and walks away.

Both of them are thinking, Kimi about what he was going to say, him on what to say.

She was looking into the pond at her reflection, he was lining against a tree looking at her.

Kimi got an idea and so did Rai, She walked up to him, he walked up to her.

She now tried to say something but also failed at it.

She now looked up in to his eyes, and his eyes to hers.

Words failed them, all but these.

**Rai/Kimi: Can you feel the love tonight, you needed look to fare.**

**Speeding through the nights uncertainties, love is were we are.**

**Kimi: And if he feels the love tonight in the way I do.  
Rai: It's enough for this restless worrier.**

**Rai/Kimi: Just to be with you.**

**Clay: And if he feels the love tonight, it can be assumed.**

**Omie: He's carefree days with us are history.**

**Omie/Clay: In short our pal is DOOMED.**

Kimi gives Rai a huge hug, witch he both returned and enjoyed.

"Kimiko?" Rai asked, "Yeah Raimundo?" She asked a little confused.

"Kimiko….um..there has..been..something…I..have been…wanting to…tell you."

Rai said pulling away to see her face. "What is it Rai."

She asked concerned about the nerves look on his face.

"I think…no…I know…that..I..like you…no..love you…yes..I Love You."

He said, happy he Finley got in out but then sad when hared no answer.

But forgot even his own name when Kimiko kissed him.

She too felt happy that he told her but even more happy when he kissed her back.

"Hay Rai." Kimi asked with a smirk when they Finley broke apart.

"What Kimi?" He said with that smirk that made her legs feel like Jell-O, 'Good thing he's holding me.' She thought.

"I have two things to say to you right now." She said trying not to laugh.

"What are they?" He asked a little confused.

"One: I love you too." That got her a kiss. "Two:" she said holding back laughter. "Guess who is watching."

Kimi was now laughing, but Rai looked confused. He looked over his shoulder and went as red as a tomato.

There they were, Kimiko in Raimundo arms laughing in his chest, and him blushing like mad.

They we in full view of the main window being watch by Master Fung, Omie, Clay, and Dojo.

Omie had a confused but happy look on his face, Clay was on the ground laughing like crazy,

But when he looked up he had a smile the size of Texas, Dojo was on master Fung's shoulder crying a waterfall.

Master Fung had a Simple smile on his face that meant he was really happy.

There he was with the world's goofiest grin on and the girl of his dreams in his arms.

Right now he felt like the happiest man in the would, then he too started to laugh.

**THE END**


End file.
